


Kinktober Day 20 - Creampies

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Noctis likes cumming inside of Luna.Noncon/dubcon | Foodplay| Creampie
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 20 - Creampies

Luna groans, filling the night air with her beautiful sounds. Noctis continues thrusting in and out of her, breathing heavily. Eventually, he moans out Luna’s name, or at least something that sounded like her name, and fills her with his semen.

He pulls out slowly. “Luna…”

“Yes, Noct?”

“Are you sure we should keep doing this without condoms?”

“Noctis, the world has gone to hell. Why should we put that over pleasure? I can tell you prefer it without condoms.”

“I mean...yea.”

She smiles and puts her hand on his cheek gently. She leans forward to kiss him.

*****

Luna crawls over Noctis to sit in his lap. The other guys were out again, doing something. Noctis hadn’t paid that much attention. He felt like it was Gladio’s doing; getting them out to give him and Luna privacy. He appreciated it.

Luna kisses him, wasting none of their potentially short time before she deepens the kiss and shoves her tongue inside his mouth. They make out for about ten minutes, content to just be together, but Noctis gets impatient once the friction from his pants rubbing gets annoying.

He pushes the straps of her dress off of her shoulder and unzips the back. She lets it fall to the floor and kicks it behind her. She pushes his pants down as he pulls his shirt over his head.

She pushes him back on the bed and pulls his underwear off. She gets right to it and slides him inside of her. She rides him like it’s her lifeline. Her chest bounces, along with her ponytail. Noctis knows he won’t last long. He never does.

He’s correct. Barely, five minutes in, he cums, again filling Luna. He gets tired, like always, while Luna cleans them up and helps him get dressed.

She’s in the shower when the other three return.


End file.
